Broken, Healed, and A Spy
by TheGirlWhoIsHopelesslyInLove
Summary: Cammie. Zach. A Co-Ed Highschool. Drama, Romance, Fun.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Fanfic, so please don't be, like, rude, or anything... i will admit, i am stealing ideas from a few stories i have read for the first chapter, but that is it. The rest is original and straight from me. I do NOT own Gallagher girls(even though i want to), Ally Carter does, and i Can't wait for GG6.. so.. here goes nothing. Please Review when done! **

**CPOV**

My name is Cammie Morgan. I live the life of a spy. I move around a lot. My code name is the chameleon. My father is dead. My mother used to run the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional young women, except the Circle of Cavan found us, so.. now.. i'm here. In Keller, Texas. I don't like it here. It's really hot, and i have no friends. But that's okay. I don't need friends. Spies work on their own. No relationship drama, no distractions. I zoned into my surroundings as i skateboarded into the school courtyard. People were just lying around, talking and hanging out like this wasn't a school for spies. Especially not a Co-Ed one. Hmm. As i skateboarded past a few people, i heard the whispers starting. "New Girl, check it."

"She would be perfect for Zach."

"Wonder what her back story is."

I ignored them and continued on to the door. When i reached it, i picked my board up and walked inside, heading for the office.

*at the office*

"Cammie Morgan?" the receptionist asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes, Ma'am."

She smiled. "Nice to meet you, i'm Ms. Ripley, the counselor. Here is your schedule, locker number/pass code, and a map of the school to get you started. Have you ever trained anywhere else?"

"Um.. Yes?"

"Oh, good. Then you should be caught up. Where did you study? That is, if you don't mind my asking."

"Oh, no, i don't mind. Um, my Mom was the headmistress of the Gallagher Academy."

She just looked at me. "Very well then. First period starts in five minutes, so, you may want to get to class. I'll see you soon!"

I smiled and walked out the door, glancing down at my schedule.

**1st period- COW, room 315, Mrs. Micocci**

**2nd period- GTT(Gateway to Technology), Room 218, Mr. Quattlebaum**

and so on and so on. I started walking to my locker when i was shoved into from the side.

"Hey, Watch it!" i yelled at the kid. He turned around, and i froze. Green Eyes. He had green Eyes. And i had seen those green eyes before. I just couldn't place them. "Sorry," he said. "I'm Zach. Zach Goode."

**A/N: I think i'm gonna stop it right there, just to see how long that is cuz im not sure, so... i hope you liked it. sorry its kinda cliffy but i wanted to end it with his entrance. **


	2. Authors Note

**Okay guys, i said i was gonna update soon, and i promise i am. I had the chapter all written out, and then i hit a wrong button on my keyboard and it all got deleted, and i couldn't figure out how to get it back, so if anyone can tell me, TELL ME IM BEGGING YOU and i just dont feel like typing it all up right now so what im gonna do is do it tomorrow or later tonight and post it then, k? K. **

**Luv u guys! Please Review if you haven't, i CAN take critiques.**

**Love, Karoline**

**OH HEY Theres a rumor going around school that im dating the guy im hopelessly in love with and im like WHAAAAT? Cuz i really like him and i think he likes me but its so awkward cuz i was working this bake sale the other day and i was running back and forth between these two stands and i tripped over my own feet and fell into him(Go, Me!) and his step brother saw and now thinks we're dating so yea! BYE!**


	3. Another Skater and A Friend

**A/N: I GOT IT DONE. I AM PROUD OF MYSELF. SO HAPPY. READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END. **

_Previously: "I'm Zach. Zach Goode." _

I stared up at him, words not forming. He was tall, probably 5'9. He was broad shouldered, and his hair fell perfectly and messily (think: ). He was wearing Cargo shorts that fell just past his knees, skater shoes, and a blue plaid button down over a gray v-neck. I finally regained my composure, and looked up at him, only to find him staring at my board. "Can I help you?" I asked him sweetly, and his eyes darted back to meet mine. "Yea, I was wondering, why does a sweet little girl like you have a skateboard like that?" I looked at him in surprise and answered, "Well, Um, Zach, is it? This 'sweet little girl' has a skateboard because she skates. And this 'sweet little girl' has a name." He smirked. "Does the sweet little girl want to tell me her name?" I rolled my eyes. "She doesn't but she will. It's Cammie. Cammie Morgan." He raised his eyebrows. "Well, does Cammie want to tell me anything about herself, like her codename or where she came from?" I shook my head. "Not really, no." I turned away to walk to first period when he grabbed my board. "_Zach. Why. Are. You. Holding. My. Board?" _"Tell me about yourself, princess." He smirked, leaning against the lockers. I walked towards him, slowly, and deliberately. "Okay, Zach. I'm about to do something I don't normally do, just because I've never met someone quite like you, alright?" He smirked. "Yea." I leaned up and in towards his lips, and I saw his eyes flutter closed. I grabbed my board with one hand, kneed him the balls, and flipped him over. "WHAT THE HELL?" "Don't touch my board, Zachy." I walked away to first period, arriving right after the bell rang. I opened the door and poked my head in. "Oh, hello!" the teacher said. "I'm Mrs. Micocci. You must be… Cameron Morgan." I nodded. "I prefer Cammie, if that's okay." "Yes, yes, of course," she said. "Now, it says here you trained at Gallagher?" A murmur rippled through the room. I nodded my head and felt my cheeks heat up. "Well, Mrs. Cammie, you can sit next to…" She scanned the room. "Ah. You can sit next to Bex." I looked around and noticed a girl in the middle smiling at me. I walked over and sat down, and Micocci resumed teaching. I looked over at the girl. "Hey, I'm Cammie." She let out a soft chuckle and said, "Yea, I know. I'm Rebecca, but if you want to live, call me Bex." She said with a British accent. Not only was she foreign, she was gorgeous. Her hair and eyes were a dark brown, complimenting her Mocha skin. She had a playful spark in her eye that I hadn't really seen anywhere else before. We turned back to the board, and the rest of class went by smoothly, until 5 minutes before the bell, when a note landed on my desk. I looked over at Bex, who had noticed, and she raised an eyebrow and mouthed, "Open it." I nodded and did so. It said: _So, you're from Gallagher? Well, Gallagher girl, seeing as how you skate like I do, I want you to see this place I know after school. It'd be fun, and, you'd get to see my amazing talent. ;) Let me know. –Zach_

I looked back at him, showed Bex the note, and shook my head. "Never," I mouthed. "Even if I was desperate."

The bell rang a few minutes later and Bex and I left the class. "Hey, Cammie, you should sit with us at lunch. That sound cool?" "Oh, um, yea, sure. See you then!" We turned our separate ways and went to our classes.

I walked into the cafeteria, a big room with large glass windows, and started looking for Bex. "Cammie! Cammie, over here!" I heard a voice call. I turned and headed towards Bex, thankful I found her. "Hey, I found you guys." I said, looking around at the table. Bex pulled me down. "Guys, this is Cammie. Cammie, this is Grant (a big guy with blonde hair and broad shoulders), Liz (a girl with dishwater blonde hair and a petite frame), Jonas (curly brown hair and glasses, typical geeky), Macey (light blue eyes and pin straight black hair), And Nick (broad shouldered, brown hair, braces)." I waved shyly to everybody and then pulled out my lunch and was about to unpack it when Grant said, "Hey, Guys, Why don't we eat outside today?" I thought that sounded good, and so did everybody else, so we all got our stuff and walked outside. Well, I skated, but that's beside the point. We sat down and ate our lunch, and when we were done we still had 30 minutes left. That's when _he _came over. "Hey, Gallagher Girl. I see you met my crew."

I raised an eyebrow. "Your crew? I thought it was Grants." He looked over at him, as did I, but quickly looked back, seeing as how he and Bex were, apparently, trying to suck each other's face off in the middle of the courtyard. "So, Gallagher Girl, thought anymore about my offer?" He asked. I opened my mouth to respond, and that's when the bell rang.

**A/N: I GOT IT DONE HURRAH PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW FOR BEING FAST! Also, here are photos of the characters just in case you where wondering... lol**

**Cammie: albums/k532/Dark-Angels123/tumblr_lrdd04xUXB1qec9b qo1_ **

**Zach: . /tumblr_m5eshyK2cv1qb0z88o1_  
**

**Bex: . /tumblr_m5fp30IffF1qb0z88o2_ **

**Grant: . ?d=600**

**Liz: forum/pics/cdeblog/2012/12/139052407_ **

**Jonas: images/10551777/tumblr_lmebp79KQ91qe4nyno1_500_ (but his hair is shorter and curlier)**

**Macey: /celeb_ **

**Nick: . /tumblr_m416bbZWGI1qejr2mo1_ (but without the earrings)**

**PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE YOU GUYS THE MORE THAT YOU REVIEW THE FASTER I UPDATE LOL**

**Love ya, **

**Karoline**


	4. Decisions, Decisions

**_A/N:_**** Oh my god, you guys must hate me for not updating sooner, and i'm insanely sorry, but i couldnt figure out what to do with the chapter so i was constantly editing, and editing, and editing. An update on my life, anyways, i'm going to begin putting them on the bottom Authors Note, so if you want to find out who i'm "Hopelessly in Love" with, read there for updates. ONTO THE STORY!**

_Previously: "So, Gallagher Girl, thought anymore about my offer?" I looked up at him to respond, and that was when the bell rang._

CPOV:

"Um…" I looked around for my bag and started shoving my things into it, hoping Zach would leave. I heard no noise; I took it to mean that he had left. I stood up, turned around to leave, and ran into a wall. "I knew you couldn't resist me, Gallagher, but wow." Wait a minute. That wasn't a wall. Walls don't talk. That was Zach. Holy Shit, that boy had muscles. I looked up at him to glare as he looked up and I was immediately lost in the green. "Maybe you should watch where you're going, Blackthorne," I stated. His eyebrows raised in surprise, but he quickly recovered. "Should I, Cammie?" My name. He had used my name. More importantly, he had used my nickname. My breath caught. "Yea," I breathed. "You should." He smirked. "I don't think that's gonna happen, Gallagher Girl." He said as he lowered his forehead to mine. I realized just how close we were to each other and I went to back away, but he pulled me in by the waist. He started to lean down and I leaned up in anticipation. Our lips were about to touch wen suddenly…

"CAMMIE! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! WE GOTTA GET TO CULTURE AND ASSILIMATION!"

**ZPOV**

So, there I was, about to kiss her, when Bex yells at her and says something about C&A. Dammit, Bex, you just ruined my shot at this. Cammie took a sharp step back, a light pink blush rising on her cheeks. God, she looks so cute when she blushes. Wait, wait, wait, what? Come on Goode, you're better than this. You aren't really falling for a girl, are you? You can't do that. Spies don't do that. But… she did seem like she was going to kiss you back if you had…

I shook my head, focusing in again on my surroundings. Cammie was walking away from me, an answer to my question about after school still not given. I ran a hand through my hair, and jogged over to her. I reached out my hand to grab her arm, and…

**CPOV**

I shivered. I was shocked—quite literally. It felt as though electricity was flowing through my body, coursing through my veins. I turned towards the source of the feeling. Zach. Zach was grabbing my arm, his board in the other hand.

"Cammie?"

I snapped back into reality. "Yea, Zach?" I asked, nervously looking back at Bex.

"You never answered my question, Do you wanna come with me to the ramps or not?"

I started backing up, grabbing my board. "Uh, yea. Sure. Why not?"

He smirked and I blushed. God, what was this boy doing to me?

"Cool. Bye, Gallagher Girl." He said. He turned and left, as did I.

**ZPOV**

She said yes! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YEA! SUCK THAT, GRANT! I CAN GET A GIRL!

**CPOV**

We were almost to C&A when Bex stopped. I looked back at her. She smiled. "So…" She began. "You and Zach, huh?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, me and Zach?"

She looked at me in disbelief. "You're shitting me, right? It's your first day here and you've already caught the eye or Zachary Daniel Goode. Do you _know_ how selective he is? One girl. Ever. She asked HIM out, and it didn't even last a week. So, now, for whatever reason, you show up, and Zach. Chose. You."

"You must be crazy," I said to her. "Bex, Zach didn't 'choose' me. We're just friends."

She nodded. "Suuurrre. That's why he was going to kiss you." She rolled her eyes. I felt my face flush. "He wasn't going to kiss me, Bex." She just looked at me. "Come on, we're gonna be late." I said, and pulled her into Class. Bex went to sit by Liz, and went up to talk to the teacher. He looked up and asked, "Name?"

"Cammie? Cammie Morgan?" He nodded. "Very Well. I'm Dr. Townsend. You may have a seat by…" I did a quick scan of the room and my eyes landed on the only open seat. Son of a bitch. "Zach." He smirked as Townsend nodded at him. I made my way over to the table and Townsend began teaching again. Zach turned to me and smirked. "What?" I asked him. He shrugged, and Townsend called out, "Okay, now get into groups of three to study." Thank God. "Bex! Liz!" I ran over to them and Bex grinned. "I told Liz. She agrees with me." I shook my head and lowered my voice. "He. Does. Not." I risked a glance back at him. He smirked. Ugh. "And Anyways, what about you and Grant? Are you two dating or do you just enjoy sucking face in public?" Grant walked by and leaned down. "She just loves my face," He said cockily. Bex shoved him. "Do not."

"Yea, you do." He replied as the bell rang. The rest of the day went by quickly. When the final bell rang, my phone buzzed.

_Meet me on the courtyard._

_ -Z_

I rolled my eyes. How did he get my number? I grabbed my board and walked to meet him. When he saw me, he smirked. "Let's get this thing over with," I told him. He put a hand on his heart in mock hurt. "And here I thought you liked me, Gallagher girl!" "Don't push it." He smirked. I put my board down and pushed off, he did the same. I looked around, noticing the stares. "Ignore them," He said. "We're going to the ramps."

**A/N:** **So there you have it. Longest chapter so far. Anyways, i love my friend Andy for trying to set me up with the guy... Oh, also, can we get at least 18 reviews this time? the more reviews, the faster i update. **


End file.
